


Prompt: Say Please

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard pervs on Integra, the final chapter. Now with more banter! And fem dominance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Characters not mine, they were created by Kohta Hirano. 
> 
> Integra POV, because I wanted to allow her to speak her peace since Alucard started going on about "their affair". Honestly? I've found her POV a bit awkward with smut, but on a whole it worked out ok.

**Prompt: Say Please**

The dynamics of our relationship tended to change when we were away from home. I am still master and he is still servant, but we're also lovers and that complicates things. In the most pleasant way possible, of course. Anyway, it made more sense for bystanders to see us as a young couple on holiday. If he gets a bit amourous, I'll not complain so long as he knows his place at the end of the day. 

Last night I was perhaps a bit over zealous in packing clothing, specifically underwear. I liked having options and Alucard did not mix well with delicate fabrics. Many a pair have met a tragic end under his teeth or hands. This morning, I'd found myself facing the prospect of wearing dull, grandmotherly undergarments or none at all. I chose the latter. 

By the time we got on the train to Oslo, I was eager for a shower and food. The dining car was serving nothing but alcohol but I had some dried fruit in one of my bags. As I got settled, I turned to Alucard and pressed a credit card issued to one of his fake identities into his hand. 

"What's this for?" He asked. 

"Go get us a bottle of wine," I ordered. 

His mouth quirked with barely suppressed amusement. "But I never--"

I cut him off harshly. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence. _Honestly_ , and anyway I know full well that you do."

Alucard laughed and tried to hand the card back to me. "You should also know that I don't need this."

"I'll not have you hypnotizing the staff. So help me, if I don't find a charge for a bottle of wine on the bill next month I will lock you up for a week."

He bowed a bit mockingly for my taste. "As my lady wishes."

I scoffed softly as he left. It was weird to see him use a door properly. Almost unsettling. Sometimes I realize how strange my life truly is. I went to my bags, pulled out a dress, continued to ignore underwear, pinned up my hair, and entered the tiny bathroom and even smaller shower cubicle. I tried to make it quick, not really wanting to deal with the prospect of Alucard deciding he wanted to join me. He was too bloody tall, long limbed and broad shouldered, though he did look magnificent wet. I sighed, tried not to think too hard about it. No use getting stuck on fantasizing when the reality would surely be back soon. 

By the time he returned I was dressed, eating banana chips, and looking over the dossier that had been sent to me earlier in the week. It featured field reports and photographs of a young woman. I couldn't tell offhand if she were a Midian, but I would be happy to show them a real vampire and lecture on the finer points of hunting. 

Alucard had two bottles of wine with him. One red, the other white, and it made me scowl. Of course the bastard just grinned crookedly. 

"Pray tell, _why_ do you have _two_ bottles?" I asked. 

"Two for one special, my dear," Alucard quipped. 

I sighed wearily and set aside the file. Some days I wondered how I could love such an impossible man. He produced a cork screw from god only knows where and easily popped both bottles open. As he let the wine breathe, Alucard searched the cabin for cups. 

"There are some in the bathroom," I drawled. 

He made a face but went to retrieve them anyway. I watched with an odd sort of envy as he easily shredded the plastic wrap covering the cheap cups. In the years that he'd been with me, I'd seen him effortlessly heft massive pistols, shove his hand through a Midian's sternum, and numerous other feats of strength, and yet this made me envious? I shook my head and smiled ruefully as he poured our individual drinks: Red for him, white for me. 

"There's only going to be one bottle on the bill, isn't there?" I asked drily. 

"Quite likely," Alucard drawled with a smirk. "You prefer white and I can drink nothing but red."

I rolled my eyes as he sat down next to me. Leave it to Alucard to find the perfect loop hole. 

"You realize I'll have to think of a very creative way to punish you," I told him as seriously I could, knowing full well that I probably wouldn't. He was often disobedient and troublesome in small ways, but he never challenged me on the larger issues. When I was younger, it used to make me angry, but I've since learned to take the good with the bad. Usually, he was very good. 

"Forgive me, my master," he teased as he reached a hand out to lightly run fingers along my jaw line and down my throat. Cool leather against my skin made it crawl with anticipation. I'll admit that he affects me, but perhaps that's only because I'm aware of his complete and total reverence of me. 

His fingers continued in a slow caress down my body, between my breast, along my belly, and across my pubis. I sipped at my wine and tried not to give him the satisfaction of my deepening arousal. It was embarrassing how easily he could make me wanton. Of course he was so in tune with my mind and body that no amount of scowling could hide how much I wanted him. His fingers slowly pushed up the hem of my dress and I was hardly able to suppress a low moan. 

Alucard slipped a hand up my dress as he kissed me softly. A single finger slid along the cleft of my sex, teasing and opening me up. I grabbed a fistful of ink black hair and parted my lips. He always tasted like mysteries, ruined chapels and scorched earth. I shuddered as the fingers between my thighs lightly tapped my clit. 

Ironically, despite his bluster, Alucard tended to treat me very gently. Perhaps he was afraid of hurting me but I never was. I pushed at him and climbed into his lap. As our kiss broke, I noticed Alucard's wicked grin and his eyes unfocused to look at something behind me. 

"What's wrong?" I scowled. 

"Not a thing," He replied as he set me aside his body and got up. "There's a lovely view."

My mouth dropped open as he crossed to stand in front of the window. Was he honestly _teasing_ me? What a difficult creature he could be! 

"It had better be one hell of a view," I groused as I stomped over to where he stood. 

All I could see was the darkness of night and our reflections. There was something profoundly disturbing about seeing his image mirrored. It made him real and solid. Sometimes he seemed like such a dream and I hungered for the reality of his cold touch. He stepped behind me and smoothed his hands along my bare upper arms. Fingers slipped underneath the straps of my dress and tugged until they snapped. The garment pooled at my feet and left me naked to the window's cold gaze. 

"You see," Alucard teased. "A beautiful view."

I flushed and tried to look away, but his hand had moved up to cup my chin. Though his touch was careful, his fingers nonetheless held me fast. There was a beautiful woman reflected in the window's heavy glass; her chest rose on bated breathe and her expression was lascivious. 

Behind me he was dark, gorgeous, and his gloved hands were stark against my skin. I watched his fingers glide down my throat and the center of my chest. He made me shiver with light touches and the coolness of his fingertips. His body crowded further into my personal space and pressed against my back. I braced myself against the window's pane so I could rock my hips backward. He moaned and buried his face in my hair. Alucard's fingers quested lower, clever has they teased along the entrance of my body. A fingertip slipped inside, dragged over wet folds until I was shaking. 

I saw my face change and moaned in frustration. A part of me hated how readily he could make me ache. I panted harshly as two long digits pushed inside. He tormented me with agonizingly slow strokes; he kissed my shoulder, neck. The hand not thrust between my legs tugged at my hair as he swirled the tip of his tongue along my pulse point. 

"Alucard...."

"Yesssss?"

"Stop teasing me."

He chuckled softly. "Say please," The vampire breathed. 

I slapped at the glass angrily and twisted against him. Much to my surprise he let me turn but then was pressing my back against the window. I glared as he dove in for a kiss and grabbed him by the hair. Alucard halted his advance but still leered at me. His eyes gleamed with wicked delight as I braced a hand on his shoulder and pushed downward. He happily lowered slowly to his knees. 

"You've been quite difficult all day," I told him softly. 

"I've not heard you complain," Alucard retorted with a smug grin. 

I scoffed even as he lifted one of my legs and draped it over his shoulder. He kissed my inner thigh and attempted to look contrite but only appeared coy. 

"I'd be perfectly happy to make up for my atrocious behaviour." His tongue curled obscenely over his upper lip. 

"Pervert," I mocked with a wide grin. "Say please."

"Please," Alucard complied without a second's hesitation and I released my grip on his hair. He pressed his mouth against the humid heat of my sex and I cried out. I shuddered, his hands kept me from falling over, and I watched him from beneath strands of my unruly hair. Perhaps we are not so different. Surely I was perverse for being so intensely aroused by his submission. Yet how could I not relish such an intoxicating vision? This No-Life King knelt before me, tongue pushing and lapping hungrily at my cunt as though there were nothing he'd rather be doing. It left me completely undone and I was more than happy to let him spur me toward ecstasy with his mouth. 

It didn't take long. I was impatient, and he was a riot of lust and hunger. 

**Finis.**


End file.
